


That first starry night

by Marchessa



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchessa/pseuds/Marchessa
Summary: Four and Five meet under strange circumstances. They are dead. Ghosts. Ready to haunt the living, and change the world under One's control. They are colleagues. Allies. Partners. Friends. But can they be more?It will be decided unded starry skies.
Relationships: Five | Amelia/Four | Billy (6 Underground)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	That first starry night

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally requested on tumblr.

One was nowhere to be found. Again. Four was looking for the team leader for a long time. He wanted to ask One if he can go to the nearest town to get some cigarette. He still didn’t know what he was allowed to do and what was forbidden. And, since the older man was the one who basically kidnapped the blond, Four felt like he needs to get permission to do even the simplest things. He didn’t want to anger One, because he looked cruel enough to pull some evil prank on the boy again, like back in Kijev.

“ Where is One,” he asked the rest of the team when he stepped into the airplane fuselage, they used as the headquarters of their mismatched team.

The team which consisted of a shorter blonde woman, who was - according to One a former CIA agent and now was sitting on a chair,- reading some magazine, and of a bearded man, who used to be a hitman. Four had absolutely no idea, where One met these guys, and why they joined in the leader’s world-changing plan, but they were there in the middle of nowhere, also known as the Californian desert.

“ He said he would be back soon,” the other man said while disassembling a gun. “While you are at it, could you give me that box, next to the desk?”  
Four walked up next to the desk, and take hold of the box, giving it to the man, who was called Three.

The younger man was watching the other two with bored expression while munching on some pre-packaged sandwich when the sound of tires squeaking on the stony ground could be heard in the distance. 

The three ghosts stopped what they were doing, and stood next to a computer which was placed on a heavy metal desk, waiting for One to step through the door.

What they did not expect was that the man was not alone, behind him, a dark-haired woman trailed, seemingly a bit shaken.

“ Team, this is our new member, Five,” One pointed at the woman at the side of the room. “ Five, these are your new colleagues.” Five hesitantly waved her right hand, smiling shyly.

“ Oh, yeah, also she is our new doctor, try not to burden her too much with stupid accidents,” One added.

“ I don’t like if life is boring,” Five said reluctantly, feeling entirely out of place.

She didn’t even dare to look at the others. One told her some fact about her new co-workers, like the tiny detail that two of the members were criminals before becoming ghosts. He also informed Five about their aims and some more information regarding the job. ‘You are dead, Five. A ghost, just like us.’ The brown-eyed man’s words still ringed in her ears.

“ Now, there’s nothing, what I would like to do more than to hang out with you guys, except this is a blatant lie. Anyway, I have some information to look up, and a number Six for us to find,” he gathered some papers from the table and turned toward the entrance. “ Play nice folks, see ya later!” With a salute, he sauntered out of the plane.

“ Hello, Five. Nice to meet ya, ’m Three.” The tallest man said. “ I will be at the shooting range if anyone needs me,” this was mostly meant for Two, but the blonde ignored it.

Five looked at Three with a strained smile, after that her sight fell on the other guy in the fuselage. Her eyes widened as she took in the blond male in front of her. He was unbelievably handsome with his tousled hair, and Five could feel as a blush crept on her face just from looking at the Adonis-like bloke.

“ Hi, I’m Bi-I-mean,” he stuttered. “ I’m Four.” He smiled down at Five with a sheepish smile.

“ Hi, I’m Five, I guess,” she replied with a similarly embarrassed smile.

“ And you can call me Two,” the other woman, who was ignored until then said, breaking the eye contact of the two youngest ghosts.

“Uhm, yeah. I will go find One, I wanted to talk with him,” Four said while scratching the back of his head. “ Have a good day.”

“ Welcome to the madhouse,” Two said, while Five was gazing after the retreating boy.

“ Thank you,” Five hurriedly looked back at the blonde woman trying to hide the fact that she was checking out Four.

“ Oh, mon chéri. I wasn’t talking about you,” Two grinned. “ Come, I will show you around.”

***

Four was leaning against a landing gear of a Boeing, watching as Three shot his magazine into the practice mannequin. He was feeling nervous. About a girl. That just wasn’t normal. He was perfectly aware that he was good looking, someone, the girls fawned over. So why was he feeling like this, when he looked at that woman.

Three just shot him a knowing look.

“ One won’t like this,” the older man said.

“ What I won’t like?” The mentioned person walked up to them, and Four’s eyes widened.

“ I want to go shopping,” Four replied hastily.

“ Oh, cool. You want to go in a car?”

“ Nah, I’ll ride my skateboard.”

***

After the trip to the nearest shop, Four climbed in one of the unused planes. The weather became chilly, and the first stars could be seen in the sky, as the night was fast approaching.

He mentally decided that he would play it off cool with the new girl. After all, they are partners. They have to trust each other. If their relationship spirals into something else he wouldn’t resist, but until then, they are only co-workers.

Five was having similar thought, yet she couldn’t expel the thoughts about the blond from her head. She decided, the most she can do in this situation if she hangs out with Four.

She spent the early evening searching for the green-eyed boy on the abandoned airplane cemetery.

Four was having a smoke gazing at the sky, lost in thoughts. He couldn’t hear the approaching steps on the metal of the ladder.

“ That’s bad for your health,” Five pointed at the cigarette, which was dangling from Four’s mouth when she stepped next to him.

“ Now, that the team got a nice doctor, I hope she will look after me if I do something stupid,” the blond said with an endearing smirk on his lips and took another deep breath, inhaling the smoke.

Five just smiled at that and stood next to the tall man. They were leaning against the door-opening of the plane in quiet for a long time, watching the starry night in comforting silence.

They have a long journey ahead, and hopefully even longer time to get to know each other.


End file.
